Liquid crystal display devices are used in various technical fields. Liquid crystal display devices include a display panel, a backlight unit as an illumination device, and the like. A backlight unit includes, for example, a light source, light guide plate, frame formed of a white resin, black adhesive sheet (light shielding doubled-sided tape), and the like.
Recently, display devices are required to have a thinner bezel structure and a bezel area where a backlight unit and a display panel are adhered is made significantly small. This makes it difficult to perform fine treatment of a light shielding double-sided tape, to precisely adhere the light shielding double-sided tape to the frame, and to precisely attach the backlight unit and the display panel. As a result, if there is a difficulty in treatment and adhesion of a light shielding double-sided tape, the light shielding double-sided tape may be recognized by a user or may block light passing through pixels, and the display quality may be deteriorated.